clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools' Party 2012
The April Fools' Party 2012 is the 6th April Fools' Party in Club Penguin. Rookie has shown up for the third time in Club Penguin. The entrance to the Box Dimension is at the Snow Forts. The eight Dimensions from last year came back and non-members can come in them. There are two new Dimensions. The party was on longer than the real April Fools Day 2012. Trivia *The party's topic will be where Orange Puffles came from. This will open up two new dimensions. *The Dimensions returned from last years April Fools' Party, and two new dimension have opened, the Orange Puffle Dimension and the Zany Dimension. *If you stand on one of the whoopee cushions in the Town, Snow Forts, or Plaza, it will make a farting sound. *Rookie is the mascot for this party, making this his 3rd appearance on the island. *There are less rooms decorated on the island than other April Fools' Parties. *This is said to be the worst April Fools' Party, as, excluding the Dimensions, only the Town, Snow Forts, and Plaza were decorated for this party. Some penguins also dislike it because Club Penguin returned the Blue Propeller Cap, which was (before the party) the only rare Propeller Cap. For these reasons most penguins will be happy the party is over. *It is most likely that this party will end one day later then it's supposed to be. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Snack.jpg|A sneak peek of the party. It's the Snow forts. Screenshot 685.png|happy77's Sneak Peek on the Whats new blog. Advertisements CPwikiAprilFools2012AD1.PNG|First advertisement of the party. The message in revearse is "April Fool's! Here's a backwards message." Login Screens AprilFoolsParty2012LoginScreen1CP.png|First login screen of the party. What's New Screenshot_648.png|The What's New for the April Fools' Party 2012. April Fools' Jokes CPwikiAprilFools'Joke1.PNG|An April Fools' Joke that the party is cancelled until November. AskRookiejoke.PNG|Famous penguins asking rookie (including Klutzy!) Upcomingjokes.PNG|Jokes in upcoming events (Medieval party and Holiday party are real) Rooms Screenshot_686.png|The Box Dimension Screenshot_687.png|The Desert Dimension Screenshot_688.png|The Stair Dimension Screenshot_689.png|The Space Dimension Screenshot_690.png|The Candy Dimension Screenshot_691.png|The Orange Puffle Dimension Screenshot_692.png|A Strange Dimension Screenshot_693.png|The Cream Soda Dimension Screenshot_694.png|A Silly Place Screenshot_695.png|The Doodle Dimension Screenshot_696.png|The Zany Dimension Screenshot_697.png|Town Screenshot_699.png|Plaza CPwikiSnowFortsAprilFools.PNG|Snow Forts Rookie spotted Screenshot 705.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Screenshot 704.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Screenshot 703.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Screenshot 702.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Screenshot 700.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Screenshot 701.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Rookie5ss.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Rookie5s.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Rookie3.png|Rookie spotted during the party. Rookie2e.png|Rookie spotted during the party. ROOKIE.png|Rookie spotted during the party. DSC04087.JPG|Rookie spotted during the party. rookie the cookie.PNG|Rookie at Candy Dimension Rookie waving hello.PNG|Rookie appears at Box Dimension meetingrookie5.PNG|the Rookie's hungry Ikk200_spotted_rookie.png|Close up of Rookie's Sprite. Membership needed pop up Screenshot_721.png SWFs Category:April Fools Party Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Rookie Category:April Fools Party Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Rookie Category:April Fools Party Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Rookie Category:April Fools Party Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Rookie